


Surreal Mullet

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Roommates, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance has a weird roommate. That was saying the least. But secretly? He loved him even though he was weird. Today they talk about some cool things.Oneshot/drabble





	Surreal Mullet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this lil comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/377697) by keopip. 



Lance was at the table in his apartment. It was one of his days off and he was still working a little, but it was on his computer, so it was okay. He was on Facebook, drinking green tea, and wearing a sweatshirt and slipper socks. Behind him his roommate Keith was just chilling. 

"...yo, Lance."

Lance didn't look up. He kept typing. "Yeah?"

"...if two vegans get into a fight," Keith said slowly. "Is it still called a beef?"

Now Lance did look up. "What."

"It's a serious question!"


End file.
